


Random Acts of Kindness

by SoftObsidian74



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftObsidian74/pseuds/SoftObsidian74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kindness can come from unexpected places.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="http://s289.photobucket.com/user/SoftObsidian74/media/DDwinner1-1-1.png.html">
      <img/></a>
  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Random Acts of Kindness

“Wow, you’re jumpy,” Neville said, smiling at the Bouncing Bulb in his hands. “I think that’s what I’ll name you: ‘Jumpy.’” 

He carried the wiggling red bulb carefully, applying just enough pressure to keep her under control until he could reach his dormitory, where he’d planned to repot her properly. 

Glancing up the hallway, he spied two large figures. Panic seized him. There was no escape, only large windows and stone walls. If he ran the other way, they’d chase him, for sure. 

Steeling himself, Neville forged on. 

Crabbe laughed and pointed. “What’s that, Longbottom?” 

Neville tried to circumvent the boy, but a long chubby arm knocked him back. He watched in slow motion as Jumpy leaped from his hands. 

“Oh, no!” he cried, diving for the floor to catch her. 

The Bouncing Bulb landed with a splat, and then Goyle’s foot came down on it, crushing it into the floor.

“Jumpy!” Neville cried.

“Did you hear him? He’s named it!” Goyle laughed.

“I think you killed his girlfriend,” Crabbe snickered.

Neville crawled to the squashed bulb, scooping it up. He barely noticed the two goons retreating as he mourned the mess in his hands. His mouth quivered and tears stung his eyes. They’d destroyed her. But Neville refused to just throw Jumpy away like garbage; she deserved a proper burial. 

He walked back to the greenhouse, where he found the door ajar. He peeked inside, and inwardly groaned. Someone was there. A very mean someone with distinctive platinum blond hair. 

Neville’s heart fell heavy with despair. He just couldn’t get away from them! 

Sighing, he turned to leave.

“Longbottom!” Malfoy called.

Neville gulped, slowly turning around. Malfoy’s nasty smirk quickly transformed into a concerned frown as stared at the ruins in Neville’s hands. 

“What happened?”

“Your friends, they … they killed her,” Neville stammered.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes, and then rushed back inside the greenhouse. “Come on! There’s not much time!”

Skeptical, Neville followed him. 

“Put her here, quickly,” Malfoy said, pointing to a patch of tangerine colored dirt.

“Healing soil! I almost forgot!” Neville exclaimed with relief.

Ecstatic with hope, Neville hardly noticed that Malfoy was dirtying his hands to help him bury the shattered bulb in the charmed humus. 

“She’ll be all right now. Plants are resilient, like people,” Malfoy said, giving Neville a small meaningful smile. 

“Thanks, Malfoy,” Neville said, still in shock.

Malfoy gave him a curt nod and performed a cleansing charm on his hands before walking past Neville to exit.

Returning his attention to the healing soil, Neville stood marveling at Malfoy’s unexpected gesture of kindness. 

“Oh, and Longbottom,” Malfoy called back.

“Yeah?”

“If you ever tell anyone about this, I’ll fucking kill you.”


End file.
